pienetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
41009
4.10.09 Video Feed Hector's Journal ''' '''Beware Emails from Admirers? I often get strange emails but today I got one from the strangest sender of all. Baron and I both got the following message sent from info@pietheory which makes me think that our site might have been phished. Here’s the message: "More than just termites live within these walls. Put your ear to the hollow and follow the echo home." Love, /gerrymander The technological and poetic touches make me think this is the same person who sent us the screensaver clue. A friend? We’ll see, the investigators on the board are the only folks I truly trust these days. Are they related, intertwined or associated? Or is it another thinly veiled distraction to keep us away from JUMP research? The strangest part, as always is, “Love.” That’s a strong word. Do we know this sender? What else do they want to say? Want to help solve this mystery? Register to join the cause. Sign Up Now http://www.pietheory.com/#register Posted on 2009-04-10 @ www.pietheory.com ---- 'The Baron Files ' 'Paging All Clones ' So I have figured it out (sort of). Those guys following me around are clones. Yeah, clones sent by the Jackal to ruin my life. Heh, I keep waiting for Kaine to show up. Well, maybe that is a little off the mark. I am starving right now and my brain fuel is a little depleted. But they could very well be some type of genetic mutation; creeping flesh with an agenda of endless destruction. Or they could be the by-product of inbreeding from a long forgotten keg party. Maybe those guys have all been lobotomized by some sinister handler… did you see the way they just stare off into the void? It could be voodoo, experimental drugs, brain washing, excessive exposure to motivational seminars, or remote cranial manipulation. Maybe it is all done via satellite and UFOs are involved. Perhaps this is some stealth military program. Maybe there is a high ranking commander sitting in the crappy green van pushing all the buttons. But why would they be after me? I still don’t know. Actually, I do. It must be Byberry. It all happened there before. It is happening again. Life it seems to fade away, drifting further everyday. Fade to black. Maybe Hector is right. The answer is in the woods…or maybe, more questions. The woods seem to speak; I hope they feel like chatting with a Philly accent. I have got miles to go and turnstiles to throw. All work and no play make Baron not want to stay. I wish things were normal again. I wish Byberry never happened. I wish Van Halen would make new music with David Lee Roth. I want to scream with the vacuum on. I need to run with scissors. The Ktulu calls. The ghosts of the past still squeeze my balls. We can only run so long before fate takes a leg and grinds it to chuck. My laces are fire and I am pissed. “Diane, I've never seen so many trees in my life. As W. C. Fields would say, I'd rather be here than Philadelphia.” “Alice who? Her name is Renee. If she's told you her name is Alice, she's lying.” “See that clock on the wall? In five minutes you are not going to believe what I've told you.” “So, let's just say I'm driving this buggy. And, if you fix your attitude, you can ride along with me.” Baron---> Posted on 2009-04-10 @ www.pietheory.com